


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by 0hc0me0nnn



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut, Threesome, for some participants anyway, kinda weird but I kinda like it, needed some tony smut, punkymonkey + tony?, sarah equal parts annoyed and aroused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hc0me0nnn/pseuds/0hc0me0nnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah, Cosima, and Tony are enjoying a rare day of relaxation in Felix's loft while the rest of the crew is out shopping (the clones are a happy family in this fic, stay with me here). A few drinks and some boring TV lead to a bold move from Tony. Tony/Cosima smut ensues... Sarah resists for as long as possible, but curiosity gets the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Turn of Events

Sarah pulled shut the heavy door of the loft and shoved the makeshift screwdriver lock into place. She breathed a sigh of relief. Felix, Alison, and the kids had set off on a shopping trip to buy new shoes for Kira, Gemma, and Oscar, and a break from all of the commotion was a rare privilege at the loft these days. Sarah grabbed three beers from the fridge and shuffled over to the living room, where Cosima was tapping away on her laptop on one end of the couch and Tony was sprawled across the other. Falling loudly into an old armchair, Sarah flipped the TV on. The three clones drank in comfortable silence for a while, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

           It was late spring, just warm enough to crack the windows and feel a nice breeze. This, combined with the few beers they’d had, was enough to leave the clones sleepily content. Cosima had leaned back against Tony, tucked into the nook of his shoulder, and his arm hung loosely around her. Sarah watched them, thinking about how things were so much better than before. Cosima was well, Tony was part of the family, and they were all finally getting used to spending time together. Everything was normal.

           It was – until Sarah noticed that the hand around Cosima’s torso was ghosting back and forth across the thin material of her billowy tank top. It seemed oddly intimate. Puzzled, she continued to observe as Tony’s fingers slipped under Cosima’s shirt, startling her with his cool touch against her hot skin. She didn’t seem to object. Sarah could tell from her sister’s quickened breathing that she was into it. Tony cupped Cosima’s breast softly, feeling her nipple harden almost instantly. All three of the clones in the room were snapped out of their sleepy haze when Cosima let out a low, breathy moan at that moment. It was quiet, but it sounded much too urgent to be mistaken for a sigh.

         Sarah saw Cosima’s cheeks flush in what looked like a combination of embarrassment and arousal, and Tony chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation. He suddenly seemed to remember that Sarah was in the room and turned to see if she had noticed anything. Sarah had decided to feign sleep, partially to avoid creating an even more awkward situation, but mostly so that she could observe what happened next. This was just too weird to be true.

            Satisfied with the notion that Sarah was fast asleep, Tony turned his attention back to Cosima, who had conveniently abandoned her laptop on the coffee table in front of them. She gripped Tony’s muscular thigh and shifted on the couch to face him. Feeling confident, he leaned in to kiss her.

           Neither of them had expected such electricity. Their lips melted together with what felt like a sigh of relief, and they wasted no time exploring each other’s identical mouths. Sarah watched in disbelief from her armchair. It looked so natural. In one swift motion, Tony positioned himself on top of Cosima, never breaking the kiss, and began to grind one thigh between her legs. Cosima rocked into him hard, expelling tiny puffs of air from barely parted lips with each movement.

         To Sarah’s surprise (and disdain), she felt a familiar heat building low in her stomach. There was no way she was letting herself get turned on by this. These were her clones – her siblings! She squeezed her eyes closed and tried not to focus on the uncomfortable wetness that was growing between her own legs against her will.

         Cosima’s shirt hit the floor in front of Sarah, followed by her red bra. Tony had stripped down to his white tank top, revealing the sinewy muscles of his tanned shoulders and arms. As Tony’s mouth closed in around one of Cosima’s hardened nipples, he happened to look up and catch Sarah’s eye. For a second they both froze, realizing the strangeness of the situation they were in, but then Tony just chuckled softly.

         “So’re ya gonna come over here, or just watch the show? Come on, look at us – we’re hot.”

         “I – I just…” Sarah stuttered as she tried to disguise her arousal.

Cosima gave her a knowing smirk and gestured with her head for Sarah to come over to the couch.

         Sarah decided that she had no choice but to give in to her clones and her own burning curiosity. She slowly crossed the room and settled onto the couch behind Cosima, wrapping her arms around her clone’s torso. She was surprised at how right it felt, the naked back of Cosima’s warm body sinking into her lap.

            Grinning, Tony returned his attention to Cosima’s chest, encircling her excited nipple with his tongue. Sarah could feel Cosima shudder in pleasure. Curiously, she rolled the nipple that wasn’t in Tony’s mouth between her fingers, feeling it become even firmer. Cosima gripped Sarah’s thighs hard in response and tilted her head over her shoulder to catch Sarah’s lips in a desperate kiss. Sarah let out a groan into Cosima’s mouth, kissing her back hard.

            The three of them were a sweaty, panting mess on Felix’s couch, which was beginning to seem much too small for the current activities. Tony, in an effort to rearrange, had shuffled to the very end of the couch, half of his body hanging off the edge. He swiftly removed Cosima’s leggings, leaving Sarah with a clear view between her clone’s legs. She felt surprised at seeing her so naked, although she shouldn’t have- Cosima looked exactly like her, except that the patch of dark hair between her legs was slightly less trimmed than her own. She wondered briefly if it was narcissistic to be turned on by this.

            Tony wasted no time in parting Cosima’s legs wide and beginning to tease her with his tongue. Sarah watched in amazement as Cosima’s arousal coated his chin and the tip of his nose. From Cosima’s reactions, he must be really good. He roughly pushed two fingers deep inside of her, eliciting a surprised cry. He rocked them in and out of her rhythmically, in tune with her gasping breaths.

            Cosima’s orgasm came suddenly, after only a couple minutes of Tony’s work. Sarah could feel every muscle in the body she was holding tense, shudder, and clench. She found herself imagining what Cosima’s tight muscles were doing to Tony’s hand.

            When Cosima finally relaxed with a sigh of relief and exhaustion, Tony slowly removed his hand and wiped his mouth with his arm. Sarah was still cupping Cosima’s breasts. Watching her clone come had done nothing to relieve the heat between her own legs. She squirmed uncomfortably.

            Cosima spoke in a low and breathy voice. “Dude. Whoa.”

            “Yeah.” Tony chuckled, returning to his sprawled position on the couch.

Minutes passed as the three of them processed what had just happened, but Cosima, who had only been well enough for sex for a few months, had fallen asleep from the exertion.

            Tony and Sarah smiled at each other, watching their sister sleep contentedly. Sarah dared to wonder if he was left feeling as turned on and unsatisfied as she was.

Flustered, she mumbled, “Okay, uh, I’m gonna have a nap, then,” and made her way to the bedroom side of the loft. She flopped heavily on the bed, closed her eyes, and waited for her arousal to subside.

**Author's Note:**

> first post...I really only write smut (in secret, until now)...
> 
> I've been reading a lot of it lately (especially OB-wise) and finally decided it was appropriate and not weird to share my own. 
> 
> Worth continuing? I've got at least a couple more chapters in mind. mostly writing for my own entertainment, but comments appreciated!


End file.
